minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity flame
Part 1: The Glitch I started Minecraft up on my computer, Minecraft Windows 10 Edition 1.2.9. I made a new world because I was tired of my other ones. I spawned on top of a tree in a jungle biome. I did what everyone normally does in the beginning of a world, cut down some trees, get stone and coal, and get some food. Everything was normal. I made a house in the jungle biome. Then I decided to look around the place I spawned in. I had a map so I didn’t worry so much about heading far from home. I had a stone sword and a chainmail chestplate because I killed a skeleton with one. I headed out. I found a village not too far away, but this is where things got weird. I was going to open up the chest in the blacksmith but the second I got inside of it, my game crashed. I restarted Minecraft, nothing changed. when I opened the chest there were 3 things. An iron sword, 3 diamonds and... a book and quil. I read the book. All it said was ”Flame Lives On”. I was confused. I checked that I wasn’t in multiplayer and it was a friend trolling, but it wasn’t. I got scared and decided to delete the world and make a new one, but when I went to delete it. The seed was Entity_flame. I never made it that. In fact I made the seed ”hex”. Now I knew something was going on. Part 2: The Realm It was the next day, and I was eager to get on Minecraft. I forgot all that happened the day before. I decided to get on Ease Cation and play some Crystal Wars but when I got in Minecraft... there was a realm in my world list. It didn’t show the name of it‘s owner. I decided to get on, because my friend said that he was gonna try to buy one so I thought it was his. I spawned on an island like those from SkyBlock. There was a chest behind a tree. Inside there was another book and quil. It said “Die From Flame”. I was confused. Then the entire island was set on fire. Before I died I checked the player list. I was the only one online. After I died I was sent back to the start menu. Part 3: The Sighting I decided not to go on Ease Cation. That’s when I thought about going on PrimeGames SkyBlock because I got the idea from that island. Except, when I joined, I wasn’t on PrimeGames. I was on a regular world. I got scared then. I checked the player list. There was one other person. Their username was blank. No name. I then got teleported into a dirt cage. I laughed, but when I was going to mine out. I was in Adventure mode. I freaked out, because lava was being placed outside the iron bars. I turned around and there was a sign. It said “I am Entity_flame. You will die in flame“. When I turned around there was a player, there skin had the texture of fire. My computer then crashed. When I reset it and got on Minecraft, the world was deleted, so was the realm, and so was the server. Beware of Entity_flame. Hope you enjoyed also Note: this pasta is fake. Always has been and always will be. This was my first pasta so cut me some slack By: GatlerFX Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:GatlerFX Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas